The Crow: Stairway to Heaven Broken Wings
by CelticMagician
Summary: Okay, so this isn't based on the movie. I apoligize but they did not have The Crow: Stairway To Heaven listed in the TV Shows catagory. Here's some ficcy! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Answers to the Great Divide**

It was midnight in the city. The streets were empty, quiet...almost too quiet for this enlarged estate of suburbia. It was an abnormally luke-warm night, heavy with the scent of a storm brewing in the far distance. Above, a slight rumble of thunder could be heard as the black bird soared silently above the city scape, searching. Something had happened this night. Something terrible. Something that Eric had to know, but not yet. The bird had made a promise to a fellow guide. To find the victim first and to wait until he showed.

She was a girl, about seventeen years in age. She and her boyfriend had run into a local gang of thugs. Desperately trying to protect her loved one, she had thrown herself in their path, only to be taken aside and told to run. The boyfriend had made some bad decisions, but had not wanted her involved. The boyfriend was dead now, though she may not have consciously known it. She was already slipping through the shadows of the alleys, seeking refuge.

The bird finally saw her, limping weakly in a nearby alleyway, her hand against the wall for balance. She was covered with blood, and it matted in her dark hair. They had beaten her with chains, fists, bats and other blunt objects on her in an attempt to get at the one she was protecting. In her hand, she held a small red package that hasn't been opened. The bird swooped down, resting on a nearby street lamp, watching her slow, exhausted pace. She was dressed in all black, carrying a trenchcoat with her that her boyfriend had given her when the night was cooler.

She was sobbing slightly in both physical and emotional pain. There was no turning back for her now. Slowly, she took in a deep breath, and slid down the wall to rest on the cold pavement. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Now was the birds chance. With a loud caw, he flew into the alley, landing on the dumpster. Startled, the girl jumped, then winced in pain.

"Hey there fella," She said with much effort accompanied with a nervous laugh, "You scared me."

The bird let out a quiet sqwak and tilted its head at her.

"You must be wondering why I'm out here this late at night," She said with a smile, "And why I'm all covered in blood..."

She looked away, almost in pensive thought. Her dark eyes clouded with memory.

"They were gonna kill him," She said at last, almost abruptly, "I couldn't just..."

She trailed off and looked at the bird again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems," she said.

The bird shifted on its perch. It seemed to be looking at the package she was holding.

"Oh, this?" She asked, regarding the red parcel, "It was a gift from my boyfriend for our one year anniversary..." She paused, "I haven't opened it yet, would you like to see it?"

The bird didn't reply. It just sat there, silently. The girl began to tear carefully at the crimson wrapping of her gift, unveiling a small chest made of oak. She opened it, and smiled brightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Klaus, you're such a dork!" She exclaimed, half to herself. She turned away from the box, wiping her eyes, "That's why you wanted his pictures..."

She turned back, and pulled out a collage of a black dog which was embroidered in an Egyptian-styled frame.

She covered her mouth, sniffling and wiping her eyes some more.

"This is my old dog..." She said quietly, "Today would be the seventh year anniversary of his death..."

She sighed, and looked up into the black sky.

"We met on the day of his death..." She continued, "It may have been seven years, but I still miss him terribly..."

She bit her lip slightly, fighting back tears, "He was one of my best friends...I told him everything...And he took all of my secrets to his grave..."

By this time, she had started to slump, the pain was getting too much for her. With her breathing becoming slower, she said, almost too quiet to hear,

"I know he's still here though...watching me...like the guardian he always was..."

And with that, she collapsed.

The wind picked up slightly, and the bird remained. The air suddenly became dense as if the night itself was being choked. Then, from the shadows, a figure appeared.

The bird gave a shrill cry.

Eric gasped in surprise, once again he though he was dreaming. But that couldn't be, he told himself, it was impossible for him to sleep. He was sitting in his usual crouched position staring somewhat blankly out the shattered, circular window, hoping to see some sign of the black bird.

"Eric?" Came a young girl's voice from behind him.

He turned to face a tomboyish looking girl. Her face was slightly shadowed in the glow of the candle-lit loft. He had almost forgotten she was still there.

"It's getting late, Sarah." He told her with a slight smile.

"Don't tell me that," Sarah complained slightly, "That usually means I have to go home!"

"Something's come up," he replied, standing up. A look of concern crossed his face as he looked at the window.

"What?" Sarah asked tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

"I'm not sure," Eric responded, still looking at the window. He turned back to her, "But I have to go check it out..." Then, he added, "It's too dangerous for you to come."

"Isn't that always the case?" Sarah asked with a great deal of sarcasm.

Eric gave her a half smile, which she returned willingly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," She said, picking up her backpack and skateboard.

"Right." Eric replied with a bit of a chuckle. Before slipping out the door, Sarah turned to give him a big smile. He returned the gesture until the door's shutting "click" was heard. Eric's face became grave as he turned back to the window. The bird wasn't coming. He had to go to it.

As the night began too cool, mist reached out into the sky like a beckoning hand waiting to grasp at the light, but not quite reaching it. It had stopped raining a few minutes earlier which had made Eric very disappointed. He enjoyed the rain. Now with the black markings of The Crow sketched onto his white face, he dashed silently through the night. Unseen and unheard, he subconsciously followed the bird's directions. An innocent life was in danger. But something seemed different about this one. Usually the bird would come and inform him personally. This time it wouldn't leave the victim's side. It was a bit odd, he thought, usually the bird doesn't deal in matters of the living. Something had obviously changed its mind.

Finally, The Crow rounded the corner into the alleyway where he heard the bird calling out to him. There he saw her. Her wet body lying motionless on the asphalt. The bird was still nestled at its perch on the dumpster. Upon seeing Eric it began to caw wildly, flapping its wings to get his attention. The Crow looked up and silently acknowledged his guide. Doing so, he slowly approached the young female's body, attempting to determine wether she was alive or not. She had grown very pale from the blood she had lost and from the coldness of the rain and temperature, her now greyish skin had been tinted with blue. In her hand, she still had the picture clutched tightly. Eric noticed this and he squatted down to get a better look. The bird left its perch of the dumpster and landed lightly on his shoulder. Reaching out, The Crow took the picture from her. That's when the visions came.

First, he saw a flash of a little girl playing with a black dog. She was laughing. Next, there was images of the girl he had seen, only older with a young man roughly the same age as her walking together.

"Lynn I was wondering..." He said.

"Yes?" Was the reply.

"Could I borrow pictures of that dog of yours?"

She hands some photos to him.

"I expect them back." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry you will."

Another flash of the girl and the dog, and then the couple again in a deserted part of town.

"Klaus!" Lynn had yelled. Next thing that was seen was her throwing herself into a group of men and being brutally beaten. Someone pulls her out. A blinding bright light.

"Run Lynn!"

A rushing panic. Then it ends.

The Crow opened his eyes, dropping the picture. He looked down at it. The same black dog that he had seen in the visions was in it in a type of collage. The bird shifted nervously about Eric's shoulders. By this time, Eric had realized the girl on the ground was still breathing. They were short and shallow, indicating she wasn't in the best condition. The Crow looked at her with a look of helpless pity. Whatever happened to her, she was no longer with the boy who had saved her life.

"So, my message had been received..." A deep voice echoed in his head.

Startled, Eric spun around standing his ground. Instead, he loosened up in surprise. There before him, was the black dog he had seen. Confused, The Crow stood silently, waiting.

"Relax," the voice in his head repeated, "I am not here to harm you...I'm only here to ask a favour."

Eric blinked a few times. Was the voice coming from the dog?

The animal tilted its head slightly.

"Forgive me," It's voice rang again, "Perhaps this is easier?"

Then, mush to Eric's amazement, the dog changed shape. It became human. One with black hair, brown eyes and a long black robe with silver lining. He also sported a silver headband. But what really threw Eric off was the eyes. They were like peering into a hollow pool of light and darkness. Death and life.

The dog spoke again, this time it seemed to be coming from its human guise as his lips moved.

"I've come to ask your help," He said.

"Help?" Eric echoed. He wasn't all too sure if he should trust this strange creature.

"Yes," The dog replied, sounding exasperated, "Please. There isn't much time left for her."

The Crow turned back to look at the girl who was lying on the pavement. He assumed the human animal meant her.

"Before I agree to anything," Eric said, turning back, "Who are you?"

The dog looked at him calmly, or what seemed calmly to The Crow. It was difficult to decipher emotion in those eyes.

"I am what you would call a Guardian," He said, "Her Guardian. I have been assigned to protect this girl as I did in life. However," He looked down, "I am unable to help her at this moment..."

The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Finally, the dog spoke again.

"You may call me Shadokai, but those who have known me for centuries still refer to me as Anubis."

"Anubis?" Eric repeated with interest.

Shadokai nodded, "The same Anubis that was spawned of the Egyptian mythology..."

"Why are you unable to help her?" The Crow pressed on. He realized that he should do what the dog asked, but he was still puzzled by the situation. If Shadokai's claim was true, that he was in fact, a god, then why ask him to help someone that he is responsible for protecting?

Shadokai shook his head.

"The exact answer is unclear to me, but I am unable to help her physically. Please. It's not her time to die! And besides...she'll be hunted down and killed if you refuse."

Eric was taken aback by that statement.

Reading his movements, the dog continued.

"There have been rumours," He said, "Of Serpents gathering on living soil to strike down those who will be a future threat to them..."

Eric suddenly remembered Frank Voz and how he told him that two souls such as Shelly's and his united, would be a force too dangerous to be reckoned with.

"Lynn had been caught up in such an act," Shadokai continued, sounding sorrowful, "They had sent a Fallen Angel that they had teamed up with after her, but there was one thing they did not intend..." He looked up, "The Dark Angel fell in love with Lynn."

Shadokai seemed to fall into pensive thought.

"Then," Eric spoke after a few minutes, "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

The dog seemed to give him a hard look, the sighed and turned his head to gaze down the dark alleyway.

"Shelly is still waiting for you,"

Eric looked at him in shock.

"How did-"

"If you comply with what I ask of you..." Shadokai cut him off, turning back to look at The Crow with is empty-looking eyes, "I will grant you passage to the afterlife...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Evasive Action**

The phone began to ring loudly through the big house. Daryl Albrecht woke up with a start. Groggily, he turned his head from the chair he had fallen asleep in while doing paperwork to glance at the time displayed on the clock.

"Three thirty A.M.?" He grumbled, wondering who would call at this time of night. Placing the papers on the table beside him, he stood up and stretched a bit before walking over to answer the phone.

"Albrecht," Came Eric's voice from the other side when he picked up.

Albrecht groaned under his breath.

"Draven?" He replied, "Why are you calling this early in the morning...Again?"

"We have a situation," Came the response, "I need your help."

"Isn't there always a situation?" Albrecht ask, sounding slightly irritated.

"Look," Eric said, obviously trying to keep his patience, "There's a girl here that needs medical attention. I need you to drive us to the hospital."

"Why don't you just take her yourself?" Albrecht asked, offended that Eric was barking orders at him, "You're capable of doing so..."

"She's lost too much blood," Eric replied, "It wouldn't be a good idea to move her in her current state."

Albrecht sighed in irritation.

"Where are you?"

"In the nearest alleyway between Manchester and Pine."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Eric hung up.

Sighing again, Albrecht also hung up his line. He then turned to grab the car keys and his coat.

"Why me?"

Sure enough, when Albrecht pulled the car up beside the nearest alleyway and got out, Eric was there waiting for him. At first, Albrecht wasn't able to see him. Eric was crouched over the body with his hand on its shoulder. He blended in almost too well with the shadows.

Eric looked over at his friend as he approached and stood up.

"So," Albrecht said, "I'm here...what's the damage?"

Eric looked down at Lynn. Albrecht followed his gaze and reeled back in shock.

"Woah," He said, amazed by what he was seeing. He crouched down to get a better look at the girl. "You weren't kidding when you said she needed medical help. You sure she's still alive?"

"Positive," Eric replied following Albrecht's movements, "She's still breathing. It's very shallow though...she hasn't got a lot of time..."

"What happened to her?" Albrecht asked as Eric slowly sat Lynn's body upright. He turned to him.

"I'll explain along the way," Eric assured him, "In the mean time, help me with getting her to the car."

During the drive, the two barely spoke a word to each other. Eric was deep in thought about what the dog had said to him.

'If you comply with what I ask of you...' He recalled,'I will grant you passage to the afterlife...'

Eric's eyes narrowed a bit. Was Shadokai, Anubis, whoever he was, telling the truth? He wasn't sure. The promising words of the conversation rang over and over in his head, not ceasing for any peace of mind. He sighed in agitation while at the same time, making sure Albrecht didn't hear him. He was still trying to figure out how to explain this all to him.

"So," Albrecht finally spoke up after a period of what seemed to be like hours.

"So?" Eric repeated in question. He knew he shouldn't bother, he knew what Albrecht was going to ask of him.

"So what is the explanation?" Albrecht demanded, quite peeved at Eric's smug ignorance, "Explain to me why I have a half-dead young woman in the back of my car!"

Eric took a moment to gather his thoughts as he continued to gaze at the scenery passing by.

"Her name is Lynn," He began, "She was beaten by a gang of thugs trying to protect her boyfriend..."

"And where's the boyfriend?" Albrecht asked. He couldn't help but await some strange explanation that Eric was about to give.

"I guess you can say he's dead...but more or less, he has been wiped off the plain of existence..."

Albrecht looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The boyfriend was an angel...a Fallen Angel..."

"A Fallen Angel," Albrecht laughed, "Just my luck...I always end up with the strange cases when I'm with you."

Eric turned to him and smiled slightly.

"You're in cahoots with a dead man. What did you expect?"

"I guess you're right..."Albrecht replied, "So, you witnessed all of this?"

"No," Eric said, "I was told by...a source."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Albrecht lectured, "Who told you?"

Eric paused.

"Do you know anything of the Egyptian pantheon of gods?" He asked.

"I know a few deities," Albrecht answered, "Why?"

"Because," Eric replied, "I think it was Anubis who approached me about it..."

"Anubis?" Albrecht repeated, "The god of the dead?"

"Embalming," Eric corrected him, "He's Lynn's Guardian..."

"So you're telling me," Albrecht calculated, "That this girl...has a _god _for a guardian angel?"

"Not a guardian angel," Eric told him, "Just a Guardian...He was placed here on Earth with her as punishment and now swears to protect her well being."

"Doesn't look like he's doing a good job," Albrecht stated gravely, checking on the unconscious girl in the back seat.

"He can't help her right now," Eric said, "He's not sure why...so, he's asked me to watch her for the time being."

"Why you?" Albrecht exclaimed, "It's _his_ job!"

"Because if I don't," Eric said, raising his voice a little, "She will be hunted down and killed before her time. He doesn't want that to happen to her."

Albrecht opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind. Instead, he huffily returned his eyes to the road.

Eric looked out the window once more.

"He promised he would reunite me with Shelly in return..." He said bluntly.

Albrecht snorted in disgust.

"Yeah? And you actually trust him on his word?"

"No," Eric responded, "But there's no harm in seeing wether or not he can..."

Arriving at the hospital, Lynn was taken into the emergency room. Eric and Albrecht were told that not only had she suffered from excessive bleeding, she was suffering from hypothermia as well.

"Damn!" Albrecht stated when they received word in the waiting room, "I can't believe people can be so heartless sometimes..."

Eric just sat on a nearby chair with his arms crossed and a somber look on his face. He wanted to tell Albrecht what was really going on. He wanted to inform him that what they were up against, weren't just mere humans, but Serpents: the darker counterpart to Crows. Eric could feel the a sinking pit in his stomach as he thought this. The only time Albrecht had ever faced a Serpent was when Voz was still around and almost got himself killed. He suddenly felt bad for dragging his friend into this, but it was too late to turn back now.

Albrecht sighed sadly.

"So, What now?"

"We wait." Eric said flatly. He wasn't about to abandon Lynn for his own sake. The least he could dowas wait until the young girl recovered.

"Wait?" Albrecht asked, sounding like he was about to burst into argument. He looked down and turned away from Eric, scratching his head. Eric had won this round, Albrecht was too tired to argue on the matter of their staying. "Okay...We'll wait."

They remained in the waiting room a few hours more, until a nurse arrived and offered them to stay the night if they were that concerned about Lynn. They happily accepted. Upon arriving in the room, they could see the girl still unconscious, wrapped snugly under the blankets and covered in bandages. She was also hooked up to some sort of oxygen providing machine where the plastic part is placed over the mouth and a heart monitor. Albrecht suddenly had a look of recognition and sadness in his eyes that made Eric wonder if thiswas similar to how he would've seen Shelly that fateful night a little overa year ago.

"You may take a seat," The nurse said to them, gesturing toward two chairs at the opposite side of the bed, "If you need anything, just call on us."

She turned and looked gravely at the girl, then smiled half-willingly at the two men before exiting the room.

Then there was silence.

After a few minutes, Eric started to notice that Albrecht seemed to be teetering in his chair and then all of a sudden shake his head and sit bolt upright.

"Dozing off?" Eric asked, amused.

"Yeah, yeah," Albrecht returned with a subtle hint of agitation. "I'm dozing off...no thanks to you."

"Then sleep!" Eric told him with a slight chuckle, "If she wakes up, I'll be sure to wake you up."

"And what if she doesn't?" Albrecht asked, his tone becoming more serious.

The smile disappeared from Eric's face and he looked away.

"Then," He said, "I guess she doesn't wake up..."

But deep down inside she knew she was going to make it. Otherwise, the dog wouldn't have told him that it was not her time to die yet. Though, he couldn't help but worry. She looked very feeble to him at this given point in time and perhaps, a part of Eric somewhat doubted her will to live.

A few seconds later, he could hear Albrecht snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Threshold**

"So...she's still alive, is she?"

Alex stood in front of the blazing fiery pit that lit up the shadows of the underworld. He was furious that his minions had let the target escape.

"Yes sir," The commander replied, "But we intend to kill her as soon as she reemerges-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER THEN AND THERE!" Alex snapped. His bright orange hair and crimson markings seemed to flicker with the fire's rage. "Do you realize what this could mean? She could wipe us all out if her destiny is fulfilled. When I give you a target, I expect you to dispose of it...is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Came an echoing response from the Serpents.

"Good," He replied, turning away from them to gaze at the dancing flames once more, "I will have you understand that I will not tolerate failure again."

"But sir," One of the men foolishly spoke up, "It was all Klaus's fault! He was the one who betrayed-"

He did not have time to finish. With an outstretched arm, Alex somehow pulled the soldier toward him with an unseen force and cast him screaming into the billowing flames.

"Klaus is gone..." He replied darkly, watching his comrade slowly burn to death with morbid glee. "The Dark Angel no longer exists...I will not stand to hear anyone pin the blame on him. We already carried out _his_ punishment."

The rest of the Serpents looked nervous. They were all too aware of Alex's violent temper, and he was _not_ in a good mood.

"Look at you," Alex continued with a hint of anger in his voice, "When Voz was still here, all of you were great and powerful warriors...Now, you are spineless, pathetic, cowering worms who would sooner flee than fight." He stopped and turned to them, his snake-like eyes peering at them with the ferocity of a hunter. "Voz has left me with soft, weak, soldiers that point the finger when they are faced with annihilation...it sickens me."

He turned from them once more and fell silent, searching the flames with his icy gaze. He was awaiting news of the Guardians. This failure had proven to be a nuisance more than anything else, and if the hierarchy of Guardians were to find out what they were up to, the ultimate punishment would be eternal banishment and damnation like the souls that are tortured constantly in the fiery pit below. That was the risk worth taking to realize their goals. Finally, he heard the pacing steps of his messenger approach.

"Sir, good news!" He said as he came closer to Alex, "The majority of the guardians are oblivious to our actions, though there are a few who have caught on and may spread word..."

"Then we will track down and obliterate those Guardians..." Alex stated coldly, "We mustn't be figured out..."

"And sir, one more thing..." The messenger continued, a look of fear crossing his face, "It seems that your target...has been taken in by a Crow...the same one who destroyed Voz."

Alex's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Draven..."

"What shall we do about him, sir?" the messenger asked.

"Nothing...I have plans of my own in how to deal with him," Alex replied bitterly. "Begone with you! And as for the rest of you," He turned to his men, "Hunt down the girl and rip her limb from limb...I don't want her finding out that her precious Klaus is 'dead'beforehand, though...that'll make things even more messy. Be off!"

"Yes sir!" Came the response and the army of Serpents vanished.

Alexlooked back at the flames with a blank expression.

"You hear that Danko?"

He raised his arm and a cage emerged from the flames containing a naked, shriveled man.

"You said you wanted power," Alex continued with a devilish glint in his eyes, "Now's your chance...Now's your chance to prove yourself worthy of a Serpent by seeking revenge on The Crow, Eric Draven."

Jason Danko, also known as Top Dollar, shakily looked up at his newfound master.

"Yes..." He said, quivering, "Give me the power! I will do what you ask of me!"

Alex grinned.

"What a good little slave," He cooed, "Much more obedient then my little minions up on Earth..." His face became blank again, "Very well, Jason Danko...I shall grant you the power of the Serpent...on one occasion...fail me, and you will be tortured and erased from existence."

"I don't give a shit!" Top Dollar spat, "I'll take my chances...anything is better than this hell-hole!"

"I see," Alex said, gazing upon him, "Then I release you from your Prison, Jason Danko. Go and fulfil your purpose..."

"Klaus!" Came Lynn's muffled cry as she swiftly sat up, awake. Eric looked over at her just in time to se her wince and slowly lie back down. She was finally conscious. Maybe now he'll get some more answers. Lynn slowly raised her arms and stared blankly at her bandages.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital," Eric explained, she still sounded delirious.

"Hospital?" She asked, gazing around the room, "Where's Klaus and..." Her eyes widened, "Shadow! Where's Klaus's gift?"

She struggled to get up once more. Eric went over and gently pushed her back down.

"It's alright," He said calmly, "I have a hold of your gift, and your jacket...Everything will be alright."

"Klaus?" Lynn asked again, "Did you find Klaus?"

Eric slightly bit his lip.

"No." He said.

Lynn let out a sigh of grief.

"I hope he's okay..." She said quietly.

"I'm sure he is," Eric lied, "Now, get some more rest."

"Wait."She said as he reached over to pull the blankets over her once more, "What's your name?"

"Eric," He replied, "Eric Draven."

"I'm Lynn,"The girl introduced, "This...may sound strange, but...Would you care...to listen to my story?"

Eric had a half idea of what her story was about, but nodded anyway. If it would put her at ease he would listen.

Lynn smiled a bit in thanks, then her eyes cast over as she seemed to slip into lost memories.

"We were out together, Klaus and I, for our one year anniversary..." She began, slowly, "It was a stroll in the graveyard, for one thing...I didn't mind...I like graveyards." She paused, "He gave me a parcel, and told me not to open it until we reached the docks. He said I would like the surprise..."She blinked back tears, "Then it happened...On our way to the docks, we were surrounded by these strange men wearing red makeup. Klaus held me close to his body as they drew closer...laughing at us cruelly, like they were cornering their prey. It happened so fast...They grabbed Klaus and began dragging him away...They said that he would pay for his betrayal to the clan...I don't really know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I was punching, biting and kicking them...just so that they'd leave him alone." She was crying now, "They hit me, they might have even stabbed me, but I didn't care...I wanted them to leave him alone. And then, I felt Klaus place his hands on my shoulders and pull me away from my fight. He told me to run...The last thing I remember when I looked at him, was a blinding grey light and black wings..."

She turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Then later on that night, I had a conversation with a big black crow... pretty ironic, eh?" She laughed a little.

Eric looked at her very sadly. He had finally heard what he had wanted to hear: What had exactly happened. The only thing that bothered him, is the fact that the girl saw Klaus for what he really was, and didn't questioned him. It was true love, otherwise she would've wondered why she saw the wings.

"I'm sorry," Lynn said, reading his expression, "I didn't mean to make you sad, I...I just needed someone to talk to."

She was struggling to keep conscious now.

Eric gave her a half smile.

"No worries," He said, "Everyone has a story to tell...It's just helps to have someone listen."

"Do you reallythink Klaus is okay?" She asked.

"Yes," Eric lied again. It felt as though he had to force the word out.

Lynn smiled.

"That's good..." She said and with that, she closed her eyes once more.

Eric's grave look came upon him once more. He knew he had underestimated her will to live, he definitely had, but he felt this sense of reasoning between the two of them, as if they were connected somehow. As if her loss of Klaus and his loss of Shelly, were one in the same. The only difference was, sadly enough, was that she would never be reunited with her lover again.

It was in this moment of thought that Eric heard a high pitched beeping emanating from Albrecht.

Albrecht nearly fell off his chair as he woke up to the sound of his watch alarm. He shut it off and looked at the time.

"That late already?" He asked himself, "I'm gonna be late for work!"

He stood up, grabbed his coat and turned to Eric.

"Anything?" He asked.

"You missed it," Eric said with a playful smirk.

Albrecht opened his mouth to say something, but it only ended with him making angry body movements.

"Nevermind!" He said huffily, "But you better fill me in on it when I see you again!"

"I will."

"Draven...?"

"I will!"

And with that, the cop left.

Eric couldn't help but laugh. He just felt that Albrecht should catch up on his beauty sleep more than anything, seeing as he himself needed none. He turned back to Lynn and after a few moments of hesitant silence, he reached out to touch her hand. But As soon as he touched her, memories came to him again. Only this time, they were happy memories, of the time that this girl and the Fallen Angel had together. But at the same time, Eric felt, it was sad an lonely. An empty longing filled him, as these memories did her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Truth and Fragile Tears**

The next morning, Lynn seemed to be doing a lot better than she did the previous night. She was sitting up, eating and often chatting away with Sarah after she started visiting. Eric would often stand outside the room as the two of them spoke, viewing Lynn and her entire persona. He seemed like a cheery girl, lively. She would remain quiet most of the time, but there was usually a smile on her face. She seemed to enjoy Sarah's company for the most part. Ironically enough, or so Eric thought, Sarah was learning about the Ancient Egyptian culture in her social studies class at school, so Lynn offered to give her some insight. Lynn herself seemed fascinated by the art and the many stories of the Egyptian pantheon. Eric often wondered if she knew her Guardian was Anubis.

Lynn was to leave that afternoon, as the doctor had told Eric, after she finishes resting. Sarah practically beamed at Eric when she left the room.

"Lynn is so cool!" She exclaimed, "I've never met anyone who had that much information floating around in their heads!"

"Really?" Eric asked, bemused. He was glad that Sarah had taking a liking to this girl, she often deters from getting close to strangers.

Sarah nodded, seemingly bouncing up and down.

"Did you know she's a poet?" She asked, eyes glowing brightly, "She's has her own book published as well!"

Eric couldn't help but laugh. Sarah was a little too over excited. Noticing the laughter, Sarah calmed down.

"Sorry," She said bashfully, "She's an interesting person..."

"From the looks of her, I'd say she is," Eric said with a small smile, "I'm still very surprised that she recovered so quickly from that attack."

A look of puzzlement crossed his face. Sarah looked at him, and a hint of sorrow cast over her eyes.

"You saw what happened to her, didn't you?"

Eric nodded.

"She also told me about it the night she first came here..." He stated bluntly.

Sarah looked down, feeling a bit ashamed of herself. Eric put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fret about it," He told her, "But unfortunately, things like that can happen to people like Lynn."

Sarah nodded. She knew it was the hard fact about life. Bad things happen to good people.

Eric looked at her.

"She'll pull through," He assured her, "She seems like a strong person."

Sarah looked up at him, gave him a brief smile, and looked back down again. She understood.

Later that afternoon, the two of them waited as Lynn now stepped outside the hospital room. She was about halfway to them when she stumbled a bit, but caught herself in time adding a little bit of a laugh and an apology.

"I guess the strength in my legs hasn't returned yet," She smiled.

"Hey," Sarah said with a shrug, "No worries."

Eric looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sarah grinned innocently back at him and he shook his head.

The two of them decided to walk Lynn home. Sarah was thrilled by this. It meant more talking time with the poet. About halfway down the street, Eric asked her where she lived.

"A couple of blocks over," She said, "It shouldn't be too far...but..." She stopped and look down, a pensive look crossed her face.

Eric stood and Sarah looked at her in question as they waited for her to continue.

Lynn looked up. There was a shadow of pain in her look accompanied by wonder.

"I...I need to see something for myself..." She said, sounding very timid all of a sudden, "I need to see...if he's alright..."

Eric nodded. He understood her concern, he was just pained at the fact he knew she would be seeking her loved one in an empty apartment.

"Where?" He asked.

"Two streets down from here," She replied, "We should turn left at the next sign."

She looked down, almost lost in thought. Eric now understood that her cheeriness was just a mask. A glint of false hope to keep her sane. They were silent the rest of the way. Finally, they arrived at the building. Lynn led them upstairs to the room numbered 203. She jostled the knob. It was open.

Eric could see the flicker of hope dance in her eyes as she opened the door further. It only made him regret lying to her about Klaus's well being even more. They all entered.

"Klaus?" She called as she continued. Eric stopped Sarah as she proceeded to follow Lynn. He looked at her sadly and shook his head. Lynn needed to find this out on her own.

Lynn continued through the apartment calling for Klaus. Her hopes that he was still alive were beginning to dwindle, but she shook it off and kept determined. She still hadn't checked upstairs. Maybe he was still recovering like she had to. When she reached the top, she noticed some clothing strewn about the floor.

"Klaus?"

She had a bad feeling all of a sudden. A feeling that told her to turn back. Klaus's room had been trashed as if someone, or something else had been searching for him. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind.

Downstairs, Eric and Sarah jerked their heads upwards hearing Lynn scream.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, startled as she looked up at Eric. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed that he once again bore the markings of his guide. "Trouble?"

Eric didn't answer. He swiftly bolted up the stairs where he saw Lynn trying frantically to struggle free of three of the five Serpent's grasp. The bird had flown in through the shattered window and was now perched on the bedpost cawing wildly. Noticing Eric's presence, the five of them looked up.

"A Crow!" One of them exclaimed. The remaining two advanced on him.

Eric wasted no time, he lunged for them and toppled them over to the ground. One of them cried out and jabbed a serrated dagger towards him. Eric noticed it at the last minute, pushed off and rolled backwards, the blade narrowly missing him.

"Quit toying with him!" The Serpent that had a hold of Lynn's upper torso scolded, "We need to kill her now!"

Suddenly, he reeled over, distracting the other two. Lynn had instinctively elbowed him in the gut and made a dash for the stairs. She suddenly cried out as one of them grabbed her by the ankle and came crashing down. Eric turned on the one who had just grabbed her when he suddenly felt a searing pain across his back.

He cried out in pain as one of the Serpent's stood above him grinning devishly, dagger in hand.

"Poor little birdie," he mused, "Where's your strength now?"

He laughed cruelly at him, laughter which ceased when a glass snowglobe came hurling through the air and shattered when it made contact with his head. Lynn had broken free by kicking at her captor and threw the nearest thing she could grab hold of in order to help Eric. She now realized that her heroic action was a grave mistake on her behalf. She swore as the Serpent glared at her and darted for the stairs once more. The Serpents were too swift for her. Before she knew it, one of them was looming towards her in the direction of her escape route. She stopped abruptly as the others seemingly appear around him as if out of nowhere. She slowly started backing away un willingly as they approached her.

"Stupid girl," The Serpent who had his head smashed with a snowglobe said angrily, "You should've stayed put...Your death would've been painless then..."

Lynn now could feel the cold wall up against the back of her arms. There was no escape now. Or was there? Her eyes kept on darting between the Serpents and the shattered window. It was a long shot, but she figured that she had a better chance of survival if she jumped. The crow landed beside Eric and cawed at him. The Crow looked up.

"Any last words before you die?" Another Serpent asked, now closing her escape.

"Go to hell," Lynn stated bitterly, a fierce glare upon her face.

"Careful, dearie," The Serpent replied, holding the serrated dagger up to her throat, "We just might take you with us."

Suddenly, Eric jumped in and grabbed the Serpents wrist and twisted it, removing the dagger from his grasp.

"Not today," he said, and stabbed it through his chest.

The others came at him as their comrade fell to the ground, seemingly disintegrating as he did so. Eric turned on them. He slashed the nearest one's throat and kicked him away. The Serpent reeled back, clutching at the wound, emanating a choking sound. He proceeded to rid of the others in a similar manner. The Crow was determined to have none of them remain. By the time he was done, none of the Serpents could bee seen. The only thing left of them was just a pile of dust, possibly not even.

Eric sighed heavily and turned to Lynn, who had remained frozen to one spot, observing the violence. When she saw his face, for what seemed to her, the first time, she tilted her head slightly and a look of confusion crossed her face. Eric didn't move. He stood there, waiting for here to say something. Instead, the look disappeared and was replaced with an understanding smile. She did not need to ask any questions. She already knew that he was dead.

Eric turned to her, but before he could do anything else, a Serpent burst through the wall behind her and placed his hands around her throat.

Eric took a step forwards.

"Don't move!" The Serpent snapped, "Any closer and I rip her head off!"

Eric obediently stopped. He did not wish to have an innocent life lost because of him.

"That's a good little bird," He said regressively, "You and the rest of your kind should've been belittled by us in the first place!"

Sarah hit him hard over the head with a lamp. He fell unconscious to the ground, releasing his hold on Lynn.

She turned to Sarah, rubbing her throat.

"Thanks."

"You should've stayed put," The Crow lectured Sarah.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"And let _you_ have all the fun?"

Eric decided not to argue with her, instead, he turned to Lynn.

"It's no longer safe for you here, or at your home," He told her, "Come with me."

Lynn nodded and followed him, Sarah close beside her.

There was no talking on their way to the loft. The silence was chilling, unnerving and the atmosphere around them held a heavy strain of sorrow. Somewhere along the way, Lynn stopped in her tracks. Noticing, Sarah tugged gently on Eric's treanchcoat to get his attention and they turned back to look at her.

Tears were silently streaming down her face.

"He's gone...Isn't he?"

Eric looked down. She had finally understood.

"And you knew...All along, didn't you?" She looked up at Eric with a gaze that made him shudder. It wasn't accusing, though he wished it was. Her eyes were full of dismay. There was no more hope left in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Silent Songs**

Back in the depths of the underworld, a Serpent cowered in a corner, bleeding from his mouth. Alex was angry. He had been failed again. He glared upon the remaining Serpent from the mission.

"Please, sir!" His minion begged, "We tried! We really did! We didn't know that a Crow was going to be there!"

"SILENCE!" Alex bellowed. He was in no mood for excuses. "There was five of you, and one of him. HOW THE HELL WOULD HE STOP YOU?"

His minion whimpered.

"Please," He tired again, "We thought we had everything handled. He caught us off guard!"

"ENOUGH!" Alex continued, infuriated at his soldier. He couldn't believe they couldn't handle one pathetic Crow. He raised his hand to strike him, but then hesitated and brought it down slowly.

"I guess you're right," He said, "I guess you all were to weak to face him on your own."

The soldier looked up and smiled nervously at him. Was he going to be spared?

Alex turned from him.

"Danko," He called, "I have a job for you."

Top Dollar slipped out of the shadows. The minion looked at him and gasped.

"Sir?" He asked, "What is the meaning of this?" He pointed at Danko.

He had noticed that Top dollar bore the marking of The Serpent. Alex wouldn't do such a thing with a damned soul he had little regard for.

"You've all failed me," Alex said calmly, "I had to take the extra step and create a warrior who will _kill_ with passion."

He turned and walked over to top dollar and gave him something.

"This is a special weapon," He explained, "Our current daggers have proven too primitive. This blade will certainly kill any Immortal in an instant."

He backed away, revealing the long sword that Top Dollar was now holding.

"You know what to do."

He walked away, ignoring the pained cries as his soldier was brutally slain.

At the loft, Eric sat before the circular window playing his guitar. Lynn was nearby, scratching away on a scrap piece of paper with her pencil, half listening to him play. The two hadn't spoken with each other since they arrived. The silence was a little unnerving. Lynn glanced up at the shattered remains of the window again. She seemed to be looking at something, but Eric couldn't pin point what. Her expression always seemed to be blank, or full of pain. It was almost impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"Were you surprised?" He finally asked, breaking the tension. He continued to strum away on his instrument.

Lynn snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"About?"

"Mine being dead?"

She shook her head sadly.

"No," She said, "The dead don't usually surprise me."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because," She said, turning back to her piece of paper, "The dead like to follow me."

Eric wasn't sure what she meant by this, but he guessed that spirits would occasionally visit her.

There was a silence once more.

"Is that where you died?" She asked him, rather too casually. She was looking at the window again.

Eric stopped playing and followed her gaze.

"Yeah," He said, "Why do you figure?"

He thought she was going to mention the broken glass, but what she replied surprised him.

"An old friend of mine told me that a violent, or an unwilling death, such as a suicide or murder often leaves an open portal that beckons lost spirits to follow. I can't see it, but I can definitely sense it there."

Eric nodded. It was blatantly obvious to him now that this girl was spiritually sensitive.

"What friend told you that?" He decided to press on.

"My dead dog," She replied flatly.

Eric froze. Could she be referring to Shadokai?

She shook her head and sighed.

"It doesn't really matter now," She said, "So...why did you come back?"

"To set things right."

Lynn nodded.

"I guess it's true, that when souls are angry and restless they sometimes come back to change things so that they can rest in peace," She looked up at him, "I hope you find peace eventually, Eric, I really do. Souls shouldn't remained trapped in this world."

Eric suddenly thought of Shelly, and it pained him. He wanted to return to the land of the dead and be with her, but he still wasn't sure how.

"I'm sorry," She said looking away, "I shouldn't be poking into personal issues."

"No worries." He told her and he went back to playing his guitar.

That night, despair seemed to hang like a heavy cloud in the loft more so than usual. Lynn had taken refuge on a nearby couch and was sleeping soundly. Eric sat crouched by the window, gazing out into the night sky.

So the portal was still there, was it? He figured as much. He just wasn't able to see it anymore. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had done what the dog had asked him to do, so now what? He guessed all he could do at the moment was wait.

His thoughts began to wander and her found himself thinking of Shelly again. He closed his eyes and sighed. Would he be able to return? Would he be able to hold her in his arms again? He wasn't sure. He couldn't know for sure. Everything seemed meaningless to him without her. He wanted to at least speak with her again.

"You will be able to see her again," A familiar voice said beside him, "You should have no worries about that."

Eric opened his eyes and turned. Shadokai was sitting there, a metal pole slung over his shoulders. He was gazing upon Eric with those hollow eyes.

Eric sighed.

"So you're back," he said, "What do I do now?"

"Stay with her," The dog replied sadly, "Right now, she could use a friend."

"Why not you then?" Eric replied, trying not to snap at the Guardian.

"If I remain here for too long," Shadokai replied, "I may be putting her in more danger than you might anticipate." He looked away sadly and gazed upon Lynn. "There is a saying, that one who loses everything dear to them, loses a part of themselves and become lost. Lynn is teetering dangerously on that edge..."

Eric looked at him in question.

"Why were the Serpents after her anyway?"

The dog sighed.

"As far as I know, she has a unique ability that concerns emotion. The serpents feared two things: One, that she would find her true love and create a force so strong that nothing could break it," Eric thought of the night he fought Voz again, "And two...that she could become the greatest threat to them in the afterlife..."

Eric looked at him.

"What threat would she'd be in the afterlife?"

Shadokai looked down,

"She could become one of two things: a Guardian or a Crow. Lynn's not a vengeful person, and up until this point, I thought she may cross over to be a Guardian like myself and a very powerful one at that...but..." He trailed off.

Eric shifted uncomfortably.

"But now," The Guardian continued, "I fear...that even if her life is taken by the Serpents, she will become a Crow...And her rage will fuel her sense of emptiness...She will never rest again, for those she'd seek revenge on are those who never die..."

Eric looked away sadly.

"Then why ask me to look after her?"

"As I said before, you're the only one I can trust," Shadokai explained, "I don't despise Crows, Draven, which is a rarity among Guardians, but I don't want her suffering that fate..."

Eric nodded in understanding.

"I've kept too long..." The dog said, "I must take leave. Please. Look after her. This is all I ask of you. Whatever happens will happen..."

And he disappeared in a white mist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Flock of Black Feathers**

Lynn blinked a few times. Where was she now? She had fallen asleep in what seemed to be seconds ago and now she was standing in front of a bridge.

"Great," She muttered, "How far did I venture this time?" She always seemed to travel into the midst of the afterlife in her subconscious state, usually when she's had a bad day. But this time, she wasn't sure where she was in the world beyond. She had never crossed the threshold before, because she was always sent back. Lynn shrugged. She guessed she could just stroll about for a bit until she could find a spirit with some answers, or at least until she woke up. She slowly made her way across the wooden rope bridge, being careful not to look down. She wasn't very fond of heights, especially in the spirit world. You never know what would happen if you fell from them. Eventually she made it across, but now she had to go through a trail, densely traced out by the forest that loomed before her. Lynn puffed at a clump of her dark hair the was hanging over her face and continued onward, feeling the slightest bit nervous of what would await her when she was done traveling. Finally, the forest opened into a clearing. Lynn stopped short of the threshold and gasped. There was a brilliant golden light before her, some three feet away. She gaped at it. It seemed to call out to her, but she knew she couldn't go there. She was still alive.

"You shouldn't be here," A soft voice calmly told her.

Lynn jumped and spun around, gazing upon a strikingly beautiful woman, possibly in her early twenties, sitting by a tree.

The woman smiled at Lynn.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked, somewhat confused. Wouldn't this woman have already crossed over by now?

"My name is Shelly," The woman replied, "And you are among the living. You must go back."

"That's my problem," Lynn said sheepishly, scratching her head, "I don't know how to get back. I just often wander into the spirit world...but I've never gotten this far."

Shelly nodded.

"You must be Lynn," She said, "I've heard of you from a wandering Guardian who is trying to help you...a dog that goes by the name of Shadokai."

"Shadokai?" Lynn asked, suddenly excited, "You mean, you've seen Shadow?"

Shelly nodded kindly to the young poet.

"Indeed I have," She replied, "But you must go back, or his mission will be in vain."

Lynn nodded in understanding.

"But which way is out?" She asked.

"The same way you came in..." Shelly replied.

Lynn nodded once more and gave Shelly her thanks. As she turned to head across the bridge once more, Shelly spoke:

"And Lynn, one more thing. Tell Eric that I am still waiting for him..."

Lynn woke up to the dusky smell of the loft. She sighed slightly. The past events had happened, she was hoping it was just a dream. Just a nightmare. She remained curled up in the blankets on the couch with her eyes closed, still adjusting to her new environment. She suddenly heard a crow belt its cry into the room. Lynn moaned. Just what she needed: a wake up call. She wasn't all too pleased with the constant crying of the bird and she turned over, hoping to tune it out.

She jump-started awake when he heard a loud CAW! bellow into her ear. She sat up, hand over her right ear. She glared at the black carrion who was now seated on the floor before her.

"What was that for?" She snapped at it. The bird ruffled its feathers and gave out a few more loud cries.

"Don't give me that!" Lynn told it bitterly, "I have every right to be cranky at you."

The bird turned and hopped its way over to a pile of papers that were lying in a messy pile on the ground. It began to prod and pull at one of the sheets. A pink one that was folded in half. Curious, Lynn stood up and moved toward it. The bird seemed to back off as Lynn took the paper in hand and carefully pulled it out. She took it back to the couch, sat down and unfolded it. The bird took a perch on the arm of the furniture beside her. It was a poem. A love poem, and a good one at that. She smiled as she read it. It was very sweet. Whoever wrote it must've been deeply in love with the person it was meant for. But as she looked at the author, she grew pale. The author's name read _Shelly Webster_. She slowly folded it up and put it down beside her. She then turned to the black bird.

"I've just decided," She told it, "That you have a creepy way of telling me things..."

Eric pounded his way up the stairs later on that afternoon. He was furious at Albrecht at this given point in time. He had asked Eric to meet him earlier and for what? Police business! He sighed in severe agitation recalling the chain of events that happened earlier. Apparently, or so Albrecht had told him, there had been reports of Klaus's death and the disappearance of Lynn. They had found her apartment trashed and have presumed her missing or worse. But what had really infuriated him was when Albrecht suggested he turned in the girl so that they could get some insight.

"They wouldn't believe her if I did," he had told his friend huffily, "You don't even believe her!"

"What I don't believe," Albrecht had assured him, "Is the story you said she told you...Black wings? She must've still been delirious, Draven! She would be questioning it since then!"

"You don't understand!" Eric had snapped, "She knows things that most people wouldn't know! She knows about the portal, Albrecht! She knows about me! She knows I'm dead! She knows all of this without me telling her, and you're saying she was damn well delirious?"

"As a matter of fact, Draven, I am! Let's be logical here!"

"There is nothing TO be logical about! Her case lies in a spiritual realm!"

"The police can-"

"THE POLICE CAN'T HELP HER, ALBRECHT! Only I can..."

"Why?"

Eric had turned away, deep in thought. He was trying to calm down before answering.

"Because I'm the only one _he_ trusts..."

And with that final bitter comment, he had stormed out of the building.

He muttered bitterly to himself. He wasn't even sure _why_ he got tangled up in this mess in the first place. It wasn't like him to mingle with personal problems of mortals unless the bird pestered him to. Storming down the hall, he angrily kicked open the door, suddenly freezing at the sight of Lynn on the floor, pizza in her mouth and the bird on the window frame. He sighed. He had almost forgotten she was still staying with him. He stomped across the floor and flung his weight into the couch.

"Bad day?" Lynn asked, taking the pizza out of her mouth for a second.

Eric breathed out hotly and turned away from her. He realized she was just trying to be friendly, but he was in no mood.

Lynn shrugged, taking the answer as a yes. Putting the pizza back in her mouth, she rummaged through her pocket. She grabbed some change, stood up and walked over to Eric, placing it on the table beside him.

"I'll pay you back," She promised, "There was no food in here, so I decided to order out."

Eric shrugged in indifference.

She turned back.

"Hey!" She said with a bit of a smile, noticing the little black scavenger snacking on her lunch. She walked over to the crow and gave out a bit of a giggle as she crouched down beside it, "If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask..."

She tore off a piece of the greasy, triangle-shaped bread that was smothered in cheese and gave some to it.

Eric looked up in question. The bird had taken a liking to her?

"Animal lover?" He asked flatly, not even bothering to look at the girl.

Lynn looked up at him.

"I guess you could say that..." She replied, "Mind you, I think this is the same crow from that night..." She trailed off into silence. After a few minutes she spoke again, "Um...Eric?"

"What?" He said almost too bitterly. She flinched a bit at the tone of his voice.

"Do you...Do you know someone named Shelly Webster?"

Eric turned to her and gave her a look that was in-between a glare and shock.

"What do you know about Shelly Webster?"

Startled, Lynn took a step back. She was starting to regret her question.

"No...I mean...It's just...I...She...!" She felt stupid. Eric was dead, she could explain things easier to him, right?

Eric swiftly got up and started pacing toward her.

"What do you know about Shelly Webster?" He repeated, sounding angrier this time.

Lynn started to back away slowly from him. The bird started cawing, trying to get Eric to stop.

"Look!" She snapped, feeling very cornered, "It's a little difficult for me to explain! Can you just calm down for, like, two seconds?"

But Eric didn't calm down. He kept on advancing. As far as he was concerned, Lynn knew too much for her own good. How did she know about Shelly?

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER!"

"I MET HER BEYOND THE BRIDGE, OKAY?" Lynn told him at half scream. Angry tears were starting to flow down her face in sheer fright, "This bird showed me the poem she wrote! I was just wondering if you two were lovers!"

"We were! So what's it to you!"

"Nothing!" Lynn cried, "Nothing! I was just curious, that's all! She sounded as if she really loved you!"

"SHUTTUP!" Eric was beyond all reason now. It felt to him as though an old scar had been painfully ripped open within his soul. He was furious with Lynn. At the fact that she wanted to know about the only thing dear to him. The only thing dear, and the one thing he wanted back the most in his life.

Lynn stumbled over a fallen chair. She staggered to get up, turned and grabbed her belongings. She felt completely misunderstood in her intentions.

"Fine!" She yelled, half crying, "I see that you don't want me around here!" She headed for the door. Before leaving though, she turned back to him with red puffy eyes and said in a harsh whisper: "She told me to tell you that she's still waiting..." And with that, she slammed the door shut.

Eric cried out in anger, and kicked the nearest object to him. Good riddance, he thought. He turned to the crow, which now seemed to be glaring at him from its perch.

"What are you looking at?"

Sporting Klaus's black trenchcoat with the belts all over it, Lynn stormed down the streets, one hand jammed into her pocket firmly grasped around her collage of Shadow while the other one continued to rub at her watery eyes.

"Stupid jerk," She muttered out loud, "I'd thought he of all people would understand..."

She wasn't quite sure of where she was going, she was just wandering about to blow off steam. Eventually her tears subsided and she found herself somewhat lost in the big city. She sighed. Served her right. Perhaps she was too hard on Eric. She often sensed a deep mourning in him, one that he couldn't seem to escape. She wondered if she should go back an apologize. Lynn shook her head. Now wasn't the right time, he probably needed more than a few hours to cool off. She continued down the street when she stopped and looked up. She looked across the road at the local cemetery, as if it were calling to her. She shrugged. She might as well, she had nothing better to do at the moment. Lynn slipped in silently among the gravestones of the long departed. She shuddered a bit, but not because of the atmosphere. The cemetery reminded her of Klaus and she now wondered why she was even here. She wasn't ready to move on with her pain. Mindlessly, she continued along the cobblestone rows seemingly looking for something. Suddenly, a name caught her eye. Two gravestones were placed side by side, seemingly out of place with the rest. On one it read _"Shelly Webster"_, on the other, _"Eric Draven"_. She walked over to them and peered at them. She could feel the tears starting to wll up again, but she did her best to fight them off.

"Is it so wrong?" She asked, she guessed, to Shelly, "Is it so wrong just wanting to know if someone is going through the same thing you are?" She knelt down in front of the headstones. The tears had come. Silently running down her face once more, "Is it so wrong...to want to relate to someone who _knows_ your pain and won't lie about it? And won't scorn you about it? Is it so wrong of me...to ask him...about you?"

She broke down. She couldn't help it. All her life, she was a very emotional soul. She knew it. How else could she hear the voices of the trees or see the spark of understanding in that dog's eyes?

"Is it so wrong?"

"I don't know," A gruff voice said from behind her, "Maybe you should ask them ans see for yourself!"

A strong hand gripped her from behind and before she could react, Lynn was dragged away from the lover's headstones and was spun around. She looked up into the sneering Face of Top Dollar.

"You're a tough one to track down," He said, "Y'know that?"

He and three other Serpents gathered around her. Lynn wanted to run, she really did, but her body felt numb to her as if it weren't her body at all.

The three other Serpents held her down, one of them pushing down on her head so that her bare neck was exposed.

"You're a pesky little girl," She heard Top Dollar say. She suddenly felt something sharp and icy-cold on the back of her neck, causing her to hold her breath. "Don't worry...You won't feel anything soon enough." She felt whatever the sharp object was lifted from her skin and she closed her eyes tightly, awaiting what was to come next. Suddenly, she heard a mass of rabid cawing and thefluttering of wings.

Lynn heard Top swear as the mass seemed to swarm around his head. She looked up, slightly disoriented, at the flock of black wings that surrounded her like a shield. Black feathers floated down all around her. It felt like a dream to her. She couldn't remember how she got to that point, but now she was standing, gazing upward at the swirling mass of black crows above her. She looked down before herself, and her heart almost stopped. There, right in front of her, was an angel. His body was covered in scratches and dried blood and his face was mutilated beyond all recognition. His left wing was snapped in half, exposing the fragile bone structure. But Lynn knew who it was. She knew by those piercing green eyes who it was. It was Klaus. He reached out to her with his hand, and gave her a slight push that told her to run the other way. She could feel this hand touch her. She could physically feel it. As if in slow motion, she obediently turned, and a pathway seemed to open through the fluster of black wings. On the other side, she could see Shadokai, beckoning her with an outstretched hand. She ran to him, but he seemed to very far away. Finally, she grabbed his hand and was surrounded by his refreshingly cold aura. Then, all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Milk White Eyes**

Sarah glared at Eric angrily. She was not pleased at what he had done. He had told her what had happened between him and Lynn when she asked where the poet had gone and wasn't too thrilled with him at that given moment.

Eric kept hold of the tomboy's gaze. He wasn't going to let up so easily on Sarah this time. This time, he felt as though he was in the right. Lynn had pushed it too far for him.

"Why did you yell at her?" Sarah asked, quite annoyed at her friend for shouting at the girl.

"Because..." Eric replied darkly, trailing off a bit to finalize his answer.

Sarah rolled her eyes and let out a grunt of agitation, walking across the room to her book bag.

"Did you ever take into consideration," She said to him, "That she may be having as much of a tough time as _you _are?"

Eric looked at her, both offended and irritated that she was taking Lynn's side.

"Oh?" He said, not bothering to hide his agitation toward her, "And why do you say that?"

Sarah grabbed a book from her bag, marched over to Eric and shoved it into his hands.

"Read it." She commanded, "This is a collection of some of Lynn's poems and a brief description about the inspiration for all of them. If you read carefully, you'll notice that most of them were inspired by the death of a family member, or a loved one."

Eric leafed through the pages of the book, his expression becoming more sombre as he skimmed through the words.

"It doesn't change anything," Eric said bitterly as he closed the book with one hand and handed it back to Sarah. He turned from her.

Sarah took it and then bounced about in one spot, a muffled, agitated scream escaping her lips.

"You're so hopeless!" She told him harshly. She stomped over to the inclined floor by the window and sat on it, pouting in his direction.

Eric felt half guilty at this point, but he wasn't about to change his mind yet no matter how much Sarah disliked him right now.

Sarah sighed and looked at her feet. Doing so, she noticed a scrap piece of paper lying nearby. Curiously, she picked it up and read it. As she did, her mouth slowly began to open in a silent gasp and a look of sadness appeared in her eyes. After she was done, she huffily stood up and walked over to Eric, her face a little flushed.

"Take a look at this," She said to him. It was more like a suggestion than a command this time.

Wondering why Sarah's tone had changed all of a sudden, Eric took the paper from her. It was the piece of paper Lynn had been scribbling on when she first got to the loft.

"_Doused in the blood of mine enemies,_

_become the light which is yours._

_A brutal immortality of undying thirst._

_Sleepless nights. Dare to dream_

_of the steady clouds of yesterday._

_Undying your love, _

_so long I ask you to be mine._

_So many a dream that wish to remain._

_A silent solitude. A deathly poison_

_sears at my flesh and tears at my bones. _

_Black as the ravens' feather,_

_dark night beseech me._

_A song of mourn. The end of life."_

He looked up at Sarah, who's face had become very grave.

"If you ask me," She said, almost flatly, "That sounds a lot like you."

Eric looked down and sighed. Sarah had been right. Lynn just wanted someone to relate to.

"What do you suppose I do?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Go look for her?" She suggested. Eric looked to the side. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but he would if he needed too. She looked over at the bird who had been keeping an angry, beady little eye on him all day hoping for some response. Sarah followed his gaze.

"You're gonna consider it?" She asked.

"Maybe," He replied, but not now.

"Well," Sarah said, after a pause, "I better get going before Darla wonders where I've gone off to...Bye for now!" She picked up her belongings and headed out the door.

Eric smiled faintly as he watched her leave. He was glad Sarah was happier now.The only thing he was concerned about, was wether or not he could find Lynn.

He turned to the crow.

"Help me?"

Lynn woke up, finding herself lying unscathed nearby Eric and Shelly's gravestones. Her head hurt. She got up slowly with a moan, gently rubbing it.

"What just happened?" She asked aloud. As soon as she did, the memories flooded back and in a panic, she spun about searching for any sign of the Serpents that attacked her earlier. Nothing. She sighed with relief.

"Well," She said, "Glad that's over..."

She decided to head back to the loft. She was a little shaken up and although she didn't like to admit it, she did feel safer with Eric around. She just hoped that he wasn't still upset with her, otherwise she had nowhere to turn.

While walking down the streets, she noticed a few people driving by staring at her. Odd, she thought, people normally wouldn't do that to her. She shrugged it off, guessing she just looked funny in the oversized coat. Continuing on, the wind picked up, nearly blowing her backwards. She squinted a bit, pressing her body forwards to become more aerodynamic. She wrapped her arms around herself, but when she did, she saw the image of Klaus standing before her. Startled, she stumbled backwards. The vision seemed to hit her like a wall of bricks. She shook her head, thinking that she was still delirious. She went to press on, but something had caught the corner of her eye. Her reflection in the shop window that was beside her. She turned to it and gawked at herself. Her face was white with black scores crossing her eyes and mouth like a mime's. She blinked. The only time she saw markings like this, was on Eric when he saved her.

But wait, She thought, Eric is. . .

She lifted her hand slowly, as if to touch her face, but then she smacked herself across the face. Hard. She hesitated a few moments before a grimace of pain crossed her face.

"Ow..." She said, rubbing her cheek. She was still alive.

"_Now why do that to yourself, dearie?"_ A voice in her head asked, _"Hurting yourself won't make it go away."_

Lynn jumped a little. She was used to hearing Shadokai's voice in her head, she had since the month after his death. But this one was different. This one was soft with a slight ringing echo to it. And it was female. She turned her head, somewhat awkwardly to where she assumed the voice was coming from. There, perched on her shoulder, was a crow. It's black feathers adorned with a tint of silver, signifying age. It's eyes, a milk-white.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked, now completely confused. She wasn't dead, so why was this bird following her?

"_Me?"_ The carrion asked, tilting its head to the side slightly, _" I am Amaya, your temporary guide."_

Lynn nodded in half understanding. She was still unsure why she was in this situation.

"_Still not quite sure, are ya love?"_ The voice continued. It laughed gently, _"Your silence speaks volumes."_

The bird looked off to the side, exposing its white eyes again. Lynn understood.

"You're blind." She said, feeling a sense of compassion toward the creature.

"_Aye, dearie," _The voice replied sadly, _"Blind to the physical world around me. I can only 'see' in a spiritual sense. I have to rely on my third eye to get where I'm going..."_

The bird looked down, as if to show despair.

"Then why have you come to me?" Lynn asked, finally finding the right words.

"_I was asked to find you,"_ The bird explained, seeming looking at her again, _"You're in a war, love, wether you like it or not. And now, especially now, you need all the help you can get. I am here to make sure you don't die in the process."_

Lynn's eyes grew wide. So, that's what's been happening.

"Who sent you?" She asked. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know if Klaus had sent Amaya.

Amaya started flapping her wings and cawing. She seemed very flustered.

"_No time!"_ She stated, _"No time!"_

"What do you mean-"

"_No time! No time!"_

"Lynn?" Came a familiar voice. Lyn spun around to see Sarah on her skateboard smiling at her.

"I've been looking for you!" The girl said, "Eric wants you back at the loft...well...I want you to...I've been worried about you."

Lynn nodded, half in a daze. She turned back tom look at the bird, but Amaya had disappeared. She blinked a few times and looked back at the window. She was back to normal.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, concerned, "You seem out of it."

Lynn nodded again.

"Yeah," She lied, "I'm fine..."

She began to follow Sarah, explaining that she was lost and couldn't find her way back. Along the way, the weather seemed to get a bit warmer, so Lynn decided to take the coat off. She had taken out her right arm, when she stared wide-eyed at it and swiftly put it back. She could deal with the heat, she figured, for on her right arm was the image of a large black feather.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Memoirs by Candlelight**

Eric anxiously paced back and forth about the loft. The bird had refused to leave its perch when he had asked for help. Then why was he so anxious? Why did he care? He bit his lip, pondering on too many thoughts that constantly haunted his restless state of mind. Was this guilt? Or did he subconsciously know something that he could not comprehend at the moment. He felt as though something bad had happened. The little black carrion gave out a soft cry as it watched Eric. Perhaps it knew, he thought, about what was going on. About what had happened. He finally stopped and sighed. It was pointless for him to worry about this seventeen-year-old girl like some fatherly figure, but he couldn't help himself. There was some connection between the two of them that night and Eric had semi-concluded that it was because they had both lost someone dear to them. They could see eye to eye.

Suddenly, he heard a faint buzzing sound. An all too familiar sound to him. He turned to the window and with a loud CRACK! two figures appeared. One was a man dressed completely from head to toe in black, the other: Shadokai.

The dog turned to his accomplis and a disdainful look crossed his face.

"Why are you here?" He asked the man in black.

"Me?" The man replied, "For my own reasons...and legal reasons on my behalf."

The dog snorted in disgust and turned away.

"What I'm doing is my own business, Skull Cowboy."

"As am I," The Skull Cowboy replied, jeering in the god's direction, "But the difference between you and me, is that I'm _supposed_ to be here...you are not."

Shadokai seemed to glare at him. Eric got the evident feeling that these two were not on equal terms with each other.

"What do you want?" Eric asked, tilting his head towards the Cowboy.

"To warn you," Was the man in black's response, "Draven, It's Danko...He's back...and not in a way you'd like to see him back."

Eric's eyebrows raised in concerned interest.

"This is also partially the reason why I am here as well," Shadokai cut in, "He's here to finish the job. You better not let Lynn out of your sight a second time...The first time was too close for comfort."

"_You_ shouldn't even be helping her," The Skull Cowboy said preachingly, turning to the dog, "It is _against _the laws of the Guardians for doing so."

"Screw the damned laws!" Shadokai spat, "She's a bigger part in this than you think! The Guardians wouldn't understand-"

"They understand enough," The Cowboy told him sternly, "You may have been with her in a previous life, but that was one life ago for you! Three for her! She doesn't remember you like she did, Anubis!"

Shadokai's empty eyes looked pained, as if he had been stabbed by something.

"That's not the reason."

"Yes it is!" The Skull Cowboy told him, "You know damn well that it is, Anubis! Don't deny it! You are still in love with her, and you don't want your same, simple, stupid mistake repeated again in this life! You are thinking too much with your heart, Anubis...That is a very dangerous thing to do in your position."

Shadokai looked down as if defeated.

Eric now understood why Shadokai would grant him access to the afterlife if he were to help him. It was a repayment. Repayment for him to be reunited with his loved one in turn for saving his. He felt his stomach churn with pity and guilt.

"As I was saying," The Cowboy continued, turning away from the Guardian once more, "Danko is back. He's a serpent now...and his incentive is to kill you. Watch, your back, Draven."

And with the tip of his hat, the Skull Cowboy vanished.

Eric looked over to Shadokai, who was still standing in the room.

"Don't ask me anything," He said, as if reading Eric's mind, "For obviously I know nothing..." There was a hint of resentful remorse in his voice, "I beg of you...please just look after her..." He looked up at Eric with a sad expression, "Don't...don't let me kill her again..."

Then Shadokai too vanished.

Eric was left standing in the middle of the room in shock. _'Don't let me kill her again...'_ he recalled. What did Shadokai do when he was Anubis? Did he murder his love? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"Eric!" Came Sarah's cry, "It's me! Open up! I found her!"

Eric walked over and opened the door. Sarah came in casually, while Lynn stepped in a little more timidly. She looked up at Eric. Her dark eyes pleading for any sign of forgiveness. Eric merely nodded his head. It was fine now. She walked in, hands still buried deep inside the pockets of Klaus's trenchoat. She smiled and nodded to Sarah in thanks and Sarah took her leave once more with a hearty wave.

For a few minutes, Lynn stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, staring at her feet. She wasn't sure what to tell him. About what happened. He wasn't sure if he'd believe her, let alone, yell at her again. Eric walked over to her and held her poem up in front of her.

"You left something behind," He said.

Lynn looked up and mutely took the piece of paper. She briefly skimmed over it before she realized what it was. She looked away sadly and shoved the poem into her pocket.

"You read it?" She asked.

Eric nodded. Lynn somewhat looked pained by the thought of this.

"What did you think?"

Eric said nothing and went over to the floorboard by the window. Picking up his guitar, he replied:

"It was interesting...Full of emotion. It spoke to me, I guess..."

There was a silence as Eric randomly strummed a few chords. Lynn sat down into a comfortable position on the floor. She looked lost. Possibly still brooding, Eric thought, she seemed like the type.

"You could write great lyrics for songs with that talent." He stated bluntly, not really sure of what else to say. Still, Lynn was silent. Completely lost in her own little world. Eric shrugged it off. He put his guitar down and turned to the window. Lynn lay down on her side and then rolled onto her back, staring at the beams that supported the ceiling. She heard a flutter and a soft caw beside her. She turned her head over, seeing Eric's guide. She smiled slightly.

"_You_ know, don't you?" She said, making sure Eric couldn't hear her. Her face became grave, "Promise me you won't tell?"

The bird tilted its head around before fluttering off to perch on Eric's shoulder. It would keep her newfound secret. She turned to look back up at the ceiling. A few hours later, Lynn dozed off into a deep slumber.

Candlelight filled the room that night. Of course, Eric couldn't sleep. He had decided to leave Lynn where she rested. She has gone through enough, so he just decided to drape a blanket over her sleeping figure. He sat crouched by the window, a red rose in hand. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he peered out into the night sky.

He sighed.

"Shelly," He whispered sadly. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the night. In doing so, he seemed to lose himself. For a moment, he felt weightless as if he were in fact dreaming. He suddenly felt as though he was spinning into oblivion. It made him feel sick. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see what he saw. He was in a garden surrounded by a hazy white light. He blinked a few times. Was he finally here? Did he finally reach the afterlife? His arms dropped to his side as he stood and the rose fell to the ground. He dashed through the light filled haven crying out her name.

"Shelly? SHELLY?"

He continued frantically, but couldn't find her. Feeling lost and deceived, he stopped and collapsed down to his knees.

"Shelly..." He shook his head in despair.

Then, he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He gasped and slowly looked up into the smiling face of his lover. It was Shelly.

He swiftly got up and embraced her in his arms. At that very moment, he refused to let her go ever again.

"I missed you so much..." He said.

"I missed you too, Eric," She replied, sounding very happy that she was in his arms again.

He ran his fingers through her blonde hair gently.

"I will never, ever leave you again..." He said, tears threatening to come forth.

"But you must," Shelly replied sadly, pulling away from him. She looked up at him sadly, tears starting to well up in her eyes and stream down her face. "It's not over yet, Eric...I'm sorry..."

Shelly disappeared into a raging wall of flames.

"SHELLY!"

He saw the bridge, the land of the dead, all cast in a heated blaze that threatened to destroy everything he loved. Everything he cared about. He heard laughter. Cruel, antagonizing laughter that echoed in his head. He covered his ears, trying to make it stop and screamed.

A heavy hand landed hard on his shoulder and the images stopped. He was back in the loft, breathing heavily. The markings of The Crow upon his face once more. He turned to whoever was beside him and stared. There stood Lynn, a grim expression on her face. She too, bore the same markings as he did.

"You saw it too," She said darkly, "Didn't you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Gap Between the Worlds**

"You're still alive?" Eric asked, pacing about. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was _seeing_.

Lynn nodded grimly as she turned away. The black markings on her now pale face seemed to define her eyes more. She wasn't dead and yet she was a Crow. It was unheard of, even for Eric. True, he had met other Crows during his time on earth, but he had never met one that was still _living._

He sighed bitterly and turned from her. Not only was the previous vision bugging him, he also had to deal with this. Where would it end?

"Look," Lynn said, reading his bodily movements, "I didn't ask for this. I don't think any of us do."

The Crow turned to her with a stern look.

"No," He replied, "We don't. But I don't get why _you_ being among the living can even _become_ a Crow!"

Lynn looked as though she had been stabbed by his words.

"I don't know," She replied sadly, "Quite honestly, I don't know..."

Eric let his shoulders slouch as he let his guard down a bit. Lynn was being honest with him and he knew it. He also knew that she was just confused as he was.

"All I do know," Lynn continued, looking up at him, "Is that the worlds are in a lot of trouble. We can't stay here."

The Crow nodded in agreement. The both had seen the afterlife burning. Something was up. Suddenly there was a caw from the outside, and Amaya flew in and perched on Lynn's shoulder.

"_No time!" _Her voice rang in Lynn's head as she flapped her wings furiously, _"No time!"_

At that very moment, Eric's bird started cawing wildy. The two Crows looked at each other.

"It seems we have unwelcome guests," Eric stated. They spun around just in time too see a group of Serpents appear. They stood their ground as they charged forth, holding them off as best they could. Eric was surprised to see Lynn doing quite well. She may have still been alive, but she was still able to fight the Serpents off with great swiftness and skill.

Amaya cawed above.

"_Look out!"_

A serpent had lunged at Lynn with a dagger, but her reaction time was too slow. The blade was stabbed deep into the flesh of her shoulder. She cried out in pain. The Crow looked over at her, noticing the weapon's hilt sticking out of her shoulder as she stumbled backwards. She was bleeding quite a bit as she grabbed it and, with much effort, pulled it out of her being. She was breathing heavily as the wound closed, but she seemed more or less unscathed. There was a cry above him, and he looked up and punched the incoming Serpent in the face. Madness seemed to be about them in every way, shape and form.

"Eric!" He heard Lynn call. He turned to see her swiftly duck an attack and bolt out the door. Soon after, he heard his own bird call out to him, beckoning him to follow as it exited in the same direction. Eric nimbly took leave after Lynn and the two birds, the Serpents hot on his heels. They raced down the corridor. As Eric suspected, Lynn was following Amaya and they were racing headlong toward the window at the end of the hall. When Lynn's bird reached the window, it let out a caw and seemingly disappeared. Lynn followed, shielding her head with her arms as she crashed through it. She landed crouched on one knee on the pavement below and she looked up, waiting for Eric. Eric came through and landed in a similar manner. The two of them darted off as the Serpents came through next. It was a wild goose chase, Eric thought. They weren't sure where the birds were leading them, let alone how long the Serpents would follow. The two Crows ducked into the shadows of a nearby alleyway and waited as the Serpents passed. Lynn was breathing heavily, her hand over the place where her shoulder had been stabbed. Eric realized that it was still hurting her a bit and had taken a lot out of her. Yes, she was still mortal.

"You alright?" He asked, leaning closer for a better look.

"I'm fine," She replied bitterly through gritted teeth and pushed him away.

Eric chuckled. She certainly had the attitude of a Crow.

Suddenly, they heard a soft hissing noise as a large yellow snake crept into the alleyway before them. They both tensed up on instinct, hoping the reptile wouldn't notice them. The snake raised its head and body in their direction and hissed loudly, bearing its fangs. Lynn then grabbed it, took out the dagger she had been stabbed with and cut off its head. The snake let out a screech as it was split in two. The remainder of its body twitching as though it still had some life left. They heard a loud echo of a cry further down the street, followed by:

"They're over there! Get them!"

Amaya and Eric's crow flew out, cawing wildy, pecking at the oncoming intruders. Eric and Lynn followed immediately, barging their way through the mass of their undead enemies. Again, they were in front and leading the chase. Shortly after, Eric heard Lynn scream in pain as she toppled to the ground. He turned back, seeing another large snake with its mouth over her ankle. Seeing as Lynn was in a state of panic, The Crow kicked the attacking reptile off of her and dragged Lynn up to her feet. They continued, Lynn limping quite badly, struggling to keep up with him. Amaya cawed loudly a few times in Eric's ear. He had no choice but to carry her at this moment. He hauled her up into his arms and leaned forward to be more aerodynamic. Lynn pressed herself closely to his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. He followed the birds until they came to a dead end. Eric swore as the two birds seemed to disappear and go right through it, stopped and turned to the enemy closing in. Ready to fight to the bitter end.

"Here birdie, birdies..." They mused, cornering them as they approached. Eric took a step back and then, the wall seemingly opened in a bright white light. He fell through it, as it seemed to engulf the two of them.

"What the-"

And then, the light was gone, leaving the brick wall once again in its stead. The Serpents mumbled about each other in confusion.

"Shuttup!" Came Top Dollar's voice from behind them. The head of the Serpent team had reached his was to the front. He stood before the wall and after a brief moment, sliced at it with his sword. It left a deep gash in the stone, but nothing else. He muttered bitterly under his breath and turned to the others.

"They'll be back," He told his comrades, "And when they do come back, we'll be lying and waiting..."


	10. Chapter 10

_Celtic Magician's note: I would like to apologise to those who have been reading my fan fiction. I had accidently posted the wrong version of chapter ten. However, this is the completed version. The last one had the rest of the chapter cut off. I am truly sorry._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Confrontation**

Eric woke up to a blinding white room. No, It was completely white. Where he was now didn't seem to have an up, down or backwards. He was in a white mass of nothingness. But where exactly was here? It didn't look or feel like the land of the dead. It almost felt as though it was in-between. He blinked a few times, looked up and jumped upon seeing a black crrion with white eyes.

"_Wakey, wakey, love,"_ Amaya sang, _"The Night is young, the Day is old, for we not see what goes around, but comes around as told."_

Eric couldn't help but stared wide-eyed. Never in his life has he _ever_ heard a bird talk. Not even his own. The crow laughed softly.

"_She is safe, love and so are ye."_ Amaya flew off as Eric sat up slowly. He looked around and soon enough, he could see Lynn sitting on the opposite side of him stroking the head of his guide with one finger.

The bird cawed and tilted its head at Eric. Lynn turned back. She was her normal self again and much to Eric's relief, she smiled at him indicating that she was unharmed.

"Be thankful you have me on your side," Came a familiar voice from behind him, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have escaped."

Shadokai came out of nothingness and peered down at Eric with his empty eyes. The dog nodded at him and began to make his way over to Lynn. Lynn stood up, beaming at her friend.

"I'm glad you came, Shadow," She said, giving him a big hug as he approached. Shadokai smiled and returned the embrace.

"I'm glad you're safe," He said.

Eric got up and made his way over to the group of them. His bird took flight and perched on his shoulder.

"What now?" He asked the dog.

Shadokai turned to him.

"This is a bit of a reprieve," He responded, "You're job isn't done yet. Though, It would be handy to know a few details...both of you."

Lynn looked up at her dead friend, confused. Shadokai sighed and gave her a slight smile.

"As Amaya may have told you, we are in the middle of a war," He explained, "The Serpents are wreaking havoc upon the afterlife and the souls in it..."

Eric felt his stomach sink as he thought of Shelly. He hoped she was alright.

"The Guardians are blind to this," Shadokai continued bitterly, "They don't seem to see the destruction and do nothing! However, the ones who are trying to help are being picked off one by one, never being able to return..."

Lynn looked up in fear at her friend. Shadokai nodded.

"I too run the risk of this fate, but it hasn't happened yet...nor is it guaranteed that it will happen..."

"Or not happen," Eric added gravely, realizing where the dog was going with this.

Shadokai nodded.

"Yes...or not. The bottom line is, we are in dire need of help and the Serpents are becoming more restless. If they succeed at their treacherous mission, we will all be done for."

"And Klaus?" Lynn asked, a grim feeling looming in upon her.

Shadokai looked down sadly.

"Gone," He told her, "He was already dead before, Lynn. He's gone. He didn't cross over because he couldn't. Klaus no longer exists."

Lynn looked as though she had been shattered as the unbearable, hidden truth was revealed to her.

Eric looked away guiltily. He had forgotten that he didn't explain to her that there was no way of seeing her lover again.

"I'm sorry," Shadokai told her as she began to sob, placing a hand gently on her head. She clutched onto his robes, shaking.

The dog looked up at Eric with a disappointed look, which made him feel even worse about his mistake.

Shadokai sighed.

"Take leave and be careful," He told them, "Danger lurks under every rock now...No one is safe...not even The Divine himself..."

The white room slowly disappeared, and they once again found themselves in the loft. Lynn collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

Eric felt more horrible than ever. He couldn't believe he didn't tell her that fact sooner. He kicked the ground slightly and muttered.

"I'm sorry."

Lynn sniffed an wiped her eyes before looking up at him angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to," He replied and she looked back down. Lynn sat in an upwards ball, clutching her knees up to her chest.

Eric sighed deeply. He wasn't sure how to get through this one. To know that you will never see your loved one ever again must've been a hard thought to cope with. But then again, Eric knew how that felt to a certain extent. He still longed to be with Shelly, bust she always seemed just out of his reach. He slowly went to put a hand on the girl's shoulder, bust she swiftly dismissed it.

"Leave me alone," She said softly, "I understand your reasons for not telling me, but I don't want anyone near me right now..."

Eric nodded in understanding and backed off. At a moment like this, he thought, it would be best not to interfere. Pain eats away slowly at a soul, even when grief has passed. Lynn had to go through the cycle all over again, this time with a far less optimistic view.

Several hours passed and neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Eric was used to the quietness of the loft, lost in his own thoughts and feelings, but he became very anxious sensing the gloom and doom feeling about Lynn. Suddenly, the ringing of a phone broke the silence, making Lynn jump. It was the cell phone that Albrecht had given Eric as a gift.

Eric answered it.

"It's me." Came Albrecht's voice from the other side.

"Albrecht?" Eric asked sounding bemused with a slight smirk on his face, "My, my...For what do I owe this honour?"

"Now's not the time to be funny, Draven," Albrecht told him gravely, "Something really bad has happened and I need you down here...I think its something that may concern you."

Eric's facial features seemed to harden.

"What happened?"

There was a breif silence on the other side of the phone.

"It's a murder, Draven," Albrecht finally said, "A homicide...we can't determine who did it or what the killer's motive was. All we do know is that it was violent. The victims didn't die peacefully, or cleanly for that matter...Please."

Eric sighed.

"Alright," He said, "I'll be there."

After hanging up, he turned to Lynn who was looking at him with a semi-concerned expression on her face.

"Stay here," He told her, "I'll be back soon."

Lyn didn't reply, but looked down grimly and turned from him once more, signifying that she would stay put. Feeling assured that the girl wouldn't wander off anywhere, Eric left to meet Albrecht.

Lynn sighed sadly. She felt empty on the inside. Hopeless, as if the void could never be cured and lifted from her heart. She suddenly heard a flutter of wings and expectantly turned to the window, seeing Amaya.

The bird looked at her with those blind, white eyes.

"_Come, dearie,"_ She said, _"It's time for you to 'see' the truth."_

Lynn followed Amaya to the apartment where Klaus used to stay. She shuddered at the thought of going in there again. She was afraid to face the pain. But Amaya was persistent, and urged her inside, leading her to the room numbered 203. Lynn gently pushed the door open and stepped in. There was a hollow feeling to the apartment. There was no sign of life, not even a breeze. Amaya flew to the stairwell that lead to Klaus's room.

"_Look!"_ The bird said, _"Look!"_

Lynn slowly turned and slowly made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she had to close her eyes. The room was still a mess. The bird flew into the room, beckoning her onward. She obediently followed and looked around. She then stepped on something that made a slight shifting noise, as if it were on glass and looked down. There was a picture frame turned upside down with glass trailing from it. She bent over, picked it up and turned it over, brushing away the shattered bits. As she looked upon the image, she thought she would cry. It was her and Klaus. When he was alive. When she was happy. She placed her hand affectionately over the image, and a flash came to her.

She and Klaus were sharing and ice-cream on a hot sunny day. The two were laughing.

The flash ended. Startled, Lynn dropped the picture and stared blankly at her hands. She looked around in question. Was this what she was here for? She slowly walked about the room, touching different objects which would seemingly send memories into her vision. Happy, indifferent, it wouldn't matter what the memories gave off, there was always a feeling of emptiness that remained within her. Eventually, she slid down to the floor. Tears slowly streaming down her face. She wiped them away. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to be taken from her like that? And, to make matters worse, why did he have to go so far as her not seeing him ever again, even if she died? She sighed with despair. Everything seemed terribly unfair to her. Could she not be with whoever she loved?

She heard Amaya sqwak softly, and turned to look at the greyed carrion. Amaya was nudging a piece of broken glass from the window with her beak. Lynn looked at her in question. Amaya said noting, but looked at her with those un-seeing eyes. Lynn seemed to understand, and hesitantly, she took hold of the broken shard. The images came once more.

There was a flash and she could see Klaus, quite vividly as he told her to run. He was surrounded in a bright aura, black wings protruding from his back. He turns to fight off the oncoming Serpents. Another flash. This time, Klaus is thrown to the ground, bloodied and beaten. One of his wings were broken.

"So," Came a sneering voice, "You thought you could betray us?"

Another flash as the images go to Klaus.

"I won't bend to your vile deeds," She heard Klaus reply, "I love her, damnit! I LOVE HER!"

A flash as Klaus is kicked repeatedly.

"Fool of an angel," The voice came again, "Typical of you to fall for your victim..."

A flash again. This time, Klaus is looking up and the face of the voice can be seen. It was Alexander and he was wielding a sword. Another flash.

"Fare the well, Klaus," He said viciously, "Fallen Angel!"

The sword came down swiftly. A flash again. A torrent of blood. Klaus screaming in pain. The images blurred in Lynn's mind and then it ends.

Lynn gasped as she came back into reality. The present. She looked back at her hand. She had been squeezing the fragmented piece of glass so hard, her hand was bleeding. Suddenly, a strange rage overcame her. She cried out in anger and threw the shard across the room before proceeding to tear the place apart in a blind rampage. She hated him for what he had done to Klaus. She _hated_ him! After a while, Lynn seemed to calm down a bit, and collapsed to her knees crying.

"WHY?" She cried out in agony. And then, the pain came. As if reacting to her own state of rage and despair, the markings appeared once more. Only this time it was very painful. Lynn clutched at her face as the black and white war paint arose once more. She stood up slowly as Amaya landed on her shoulder.

"_Understand now, dearie?"_ The black bird asked, _"Do you feel the anger? The rage boiling up within you? It was 'he' who killed your love! It was 'he' who took him away from you! What do you seek now, child?"_

Lynn slowly turned her head toward the bird, and with a voice so bitter, so loathing and dark that it couldn't be her own, she replied:

"I seek revenge."

When Eric arrived at the scene of the crime, Albrecht was there to greet him. He looked about sadly at the brutally mutilated bodies. They were a couple. Tortured and dismembered beyond recognition. Even Eric felt a slight chill run up his spine as he gazed upon their gaping mouths, twisted with horror and their open, lifeless eyes staring into nothingness.

"Looks bad, huh?" Albrecht stated grimly, "These two were just having a nice, lovely midnight stroll together and now look..." He trailed off, turning away.

"What does this have to do with me?" Eric asked, looking about the bodies for any hints.

"This," Albrecht said as he held up a plastic bag which contained a blood-stained, serrated dagger. Eric reached out and grabbed the bag. As soon as he did, he saw the burning bridge. He let go.

"Danko," He said.

"Top Dollar?" Albrecht asked in shock, "He's dead, Draven. You killed him, remember?"

"I have received word from a reliable source that he's back," Eric told him, "And now, he's after me."

"Back?" Albrecht echoed, "Like you?"

Eric shook his head.

"No," He said, "Not like me...He's a monster now."

Albrecht looked at him in question.

"Look," Eric said, "I'll explain later."

"Always later..." Albrecht said bitterly.

"Everyone's lives are in danger, Albrecht." Eric said.

"Everyone's?" Albrecht huffed, "What about _these_ people, Draven? It's already too late for them!"

Eric looked down. He did not wish to speak with Albrecht further.

"Damnit, Draven!" Albrecht went on, "It's bad enough we're dealing with this gruesome homicide, and now you're telling me there's going to be more? What is this? Genocide?"

But Eric wasn't listening. The bird had shared his vision with him. He could see Top Dollar in an abandoned alleyway, sword in hand. The monster was covered in blood. Innocent blood. He looked up at the bird and sneered.

"Is that you?" He chuckled, "Well, if it is, then listen up! You may have already seen my lovely work, but this is just the beginning. You know what I want, Draven...and if you want me to stop my onslaught of mortals, then give me what I want...I'll be waiting..."

"Draven?" Albrecht repeated, sounding concerned, "Are you listening-"

"I have to go," Eric cut off, and he swiftly turned to take leave.

"Wait!" Albrecht cried angrily, grabbing him roughly by the arm, "I'm not finished yet!"

"With all do respect, Albrecht," Eric said darkly. He turned to the cop somewhat menacingly. Albrecht's eyes grew wide as he saw The Crow before him. "You _will_ let me go..."

Albrecht did as he was told and Eric slipped off unseen into the shadows.

He finally arrived at the deserted alleyway, the bird circling above. The night was heavy with the aura of misfortune and death. He knew this was not going to be easy. He cautiously stepped forwards, scanning the area around him. Top Dollar was here, he could feel it.

"Danko!" He called out. The Crow was losing patience. He wasn't up for Top Dollar's little games. A figure swooped out of the shadows and landed before him.

"Now, now," Top Dollar said, "There's no need to be rash..." He grinned devishly, "Hello again, Draven...It's time to finish this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Draven Vs. Danko**

The two were now circling each other like predators protecting their meal. Like two male tigers trapped in a cage, they kept eye contact, not daring to pull away from one another's vision. The bird cawed above and its cry echoed through the vastness of the area. They were alone. The perfect time to shed blood. The opponent's blood. From the shadows there came a soft hiss as a large yellow snake slid along the pavement and was swallowed up again by its dark domain. The space between them seemed to spark with an intensifying tension. They watched each other's every move, waiting for them to strike first.

"What's the matter, 'Crow'? Gotten soft since our last battle?"

As soon as Danko said this, Eric saw a flashback of when the monstrous being killed India. It made him clench his fists in anger. He had regretted killing Top Dollar then and now he regretted it more. More innocent lives were slain by this poor excuse for a dead man, and it was all because of him. Eric's eyes shifted momentarily to the sword that Top was holding. He wouldn't strike first, knowing that the weapon could possibly kill him a second time.

"What?" Danko continued, spreading his arms wide, "Are we at a loss for words? Tell me, Draven, what is it like knowing that your lover is being burned in eternal damnation right now?"

Eric stopped in his tracks, a look of pained shock and rage crossing his face. Top Dollar grinned. This was the moment he was waiting for. Like the Serpent he claimed to be, he struck out towards The Crow with lightning-fast swiftness, sword in hand.

Noticing the attack, almost last minute, Eric dodged it to the side and it ended up going into the wall instead. He ducked down and tripped Danko. He swore at himself bitterly for letting his guard down. Before he knew it, Top Dollar had flipped onto his feet again. This time, Eric was ready and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Like a dance, Top evaded it, spun around and did a high kick at Eric's head. The Crow ducked, but Danko countered with a knee in his face. Eric staggered backwards on impact and shook his head to regain his bearings. As Top Dollar went at him again, Eric jumped over him and kicked his back in with both feet in mid-air. He landed with a somersault as Top went crashing to the ground.

"Give it up, Danko," Eric told him, "It's pointless to fight me, even if you are a Serpent..."

Top dollar got up slowly and laughed bitterly.

"Pointless?" He asked, licking his lips. He pulled out the sword behind him. "Why, I've never had this much fun when I was _alive_!"

He spun into the air. Eric, instinctively, raised his arms to defend himself, but was sliced across them with the blade.

He screamed in pain as his arms opened into hot, glowing, red gashes. He cringed under the agony of it all and as he did, Top made a strike for his shoulder, which curved inwards toward his ribs. Eric cried out again, and again as this time Danko stabbed the blade into his stomach. Eric collapsed to the ground, desperately gasping for air that he didn't need. His vision was blurring, obviously not a good sign. The crow called frantically above.

"Now what is pointless?" Top Dollar asked as he raised his sword for the final blow.

Suddenly, Eric could hear Shelly call his name.

"Eric?" He heard her say, as she and the burning bridge would randomly flash across his vision. She had her hand outstretched to him. "Eric? I'm still waiting, Eric."

As Top Dollar brought down the blade, Eric painfully bolted up, grabbed the Serpents wrist, somehow managed to wrench the sword out of his hand and stabbed him with it.

Danko cried out in agony. He backed away from The Crow as he stood. Top Dollar stood in one spot for a moment, staggering, as if her were going to fall.

"This isn't over yet, Draven!" He warned weakly, and vanished into thin air.

Eric's body ached all over. His vision was still blurring.

"No..." He said aloud, breathing heavily, "I can't...I won't...I-"

He fell to the ground, eyes open. He wasn't moving at all. The bird took its perch on a rooftop gutter and sqwaked softly. A gentle breeze had picked up and a woman in a white dress appeared, a dazzling white light surrounding her. She walked over to Eric, squatted down and gently stroked his hair as if trying to comfort him. She moved her hand over the side of his upper body, before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Eric blinked a few times.

"Shelly?"

He looked up. She was gone.

Sadly, Eric heaved himself to his feet. Again, he knew she was there but was unable to see her. He looked at the ground with bitter sorrow. The bird settled down on his shoulder. He looked over to the place where Danko had vanished. Somehow, he knew that he would have to face him again. But that was when the time came.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Faded Scars and Revelations**

Lynn sat in the middle of the Loft with Klaus's coat in her arms ash he huddled with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was shivering. After the ordeal at the apartment, she felt frightened and ran back to the place where Eric was probably assuming she stayed put. She drew her knees in even closer to stop her shaking. What had frightened her was herself. Her engulfing emotion of rage that was still held deep within her chest. She had _never_ sworn vengeance before, and she was scared to know that she could go as far as wanting to kill someone for her pain. Amaya was perched on a beam above her. She cried out softly to Lynn.

"_Hiding from your emotions won't make them disappear, dearie," _The blind bird said, _"This is why I'm here. I'm here to help put your pained soul at ease."_

Lynn turned away from the voice echoing inside her head. She knew what Amaya said was truth, but she didn't want to hear the truth right now. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the black feather that ran from her right wrist up to her shoulder and shuddered. A pang of anger had rushed through her. She wasn't enjoying this. It was painful and exhausting to go through.

"_Keep alert, pet,"_ Amaya piped up, her white unblinking eyes casting across Lynn's vision, _"A chain of events has occurred."_

The bird sqwaked loudly, flapping its wings as the door of the loft burst open. Lynn jumped and turned quickly, instinctively guarding herself from the intruder. It wasn't until she saw a black bird swoop in followed by Eric, did she ease up slightly. Eric grabbed onto the door frame, trying to keep his balance. His face was still adorned with Crow markings and from what Lynn could see, he wasn't in the best shape. His clothing had be torn apart in various areas and he looked absolutely exhausted. Stunned, Lynn watched as The Crow hauled himself slowly toward the window. When arriving upon his destination, he turned to Lynn looking very dazed. His eyes lit up with recognition upon seeing her and with that, collapsed to the ground. Lynn finally snapped to her senses.

"Eric!"

She rushed to the man lying motionless on the ground. Kneeling down, she went to help him up, but as soon as she touched him, pain coursed through her body and she screamed as she first saw a flash of Shelly all bloody and beaten, then Eric being thrown out the window. She released him immediately and backed away, staring at her hands which seemed to be burning intensely from an unknown source of heat.

Amaya called from above.

"_No, dearie,"_ She told Lynn, _"You mustn't help him. It is against the laws."_

"Laws?" Lynn echoed, looking up at the bird in half panic, half question.

The carrion beat its wings as it bobbed up and down on its perch.

"_You mustn't help the dead."_

Lynn turned back to the man lying on the floor in front of her, her fingers massaging the palms of her hands as they still stung.

"What should I do?" She asked, half-knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from the crow.

As expected Amaya stayed silent. What would happen now, would just happen. This was beyond her control.

Lynn sat back, very frustrated at the fact that she couldn't help Eric.

"Will he be alright?" She asked the bird, a pleading look on her face.

Amaya cawed, assuring Lynn that he would be fine.

Storm clouds began to roll in, darkening the night sky further by eclipsing the moon and blocking out the stars. Lynn looked up as she heard the pattering of rain on the roof of the loft. The sweet scent of moisture seemed to sooth her nerves for the time being. But then, something made her feel uneasy. Something was coming, a presence that seemed to bother her more than anything. She got up, and carefully stepping over Eric, walked over to the window. She peered into the darkness and as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, she saw him. She didn't know how, but she saw him: Klaus's killer. What was worse, was that he had someone with him. A hostage. And to Lynn's horror, it was Sarah. Alexander grinned viciously as the poor girl tried to struggle free of his grasp. It was a challenge, but not to Lynn herself. It was a challenge for Eric.

Lynn blinked a few times, finally realizing that she was staring out into the dark wet night. Eric's bird cawed softly beside her. She turned to it. The bird wanted her to see, and to help.

A soft, but determined smile crossed Lynn's face and she gave a nod to the pitch-black carrion. She threw Klaus's coat over her shoulders and headed for the door.

Amaya followed.

"_You mustn't help the dead, dearie,"_ She told her.

"I'm not," Lynn replied, half-bitterly as she opened the door, "I'm going to help Sarah."

Before leaving, she turned back to Eric's crow and whispered softly,

"I'll bring her back safely, I promise."

The night seemed a lot longer than usual, and the storm grew rapidly worse within each hour that passed. Drenched in rain, Lynn thundered onwards, seeking whom she needed to dispose of. Now in full crow form, she felt refreshed by the rain and felt no exhaustion as she hurtled down the wet paved streets. Amaya followed from above, complaining slightly because of the weather, but pressured onwards. Justice must be served and vengeance upheld.

She turned a corner and found herself outside of an old abandoned warehouse that was already decaying with age. She froze for a few minutes, chest heaving in and out as her mortal body tried to catch its breath. But Lynn did not feel fatigue. He was here. She knew he was here. And he would perish, just how he made her love perish. Cautiously, she entered, Amaya taking the lead to make sure there was no unsuspected dangers. Upon entering, Lynn could see Sarah, tied and gagged to a chair. She ran over swiftly to the struggling girl.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

Sarah looked at Lynn with complete shock in her eyes. She tried to say something, but the gag muffled her words.

"We'll talk later," Lynn whispered hushly, pulling at the ropes that bound her, "Right now, we need to get you out of here."

Lynn knew he was here. He was here and waiting. She didn't know how long he would wait to attack.

It wasn't long for her question to be answered as she felt something sharp stab into her back. She screamed in pain and pulled away from Sarah, falling to the ground as she did so.

Where the hell did _that_ come from? She wondered.

Amaya started cawing frantically as soon as the blade penetrated the girl's flesh.

"_It is he! It is he! The devil himself! The one who destroys all things wonderful in life! The one who destroys destiny to make his own! It is he you must kill!"_

Dazed, confused and in much pain, Lynn somehow managed to pull the weapon out of her back. All that she remembered next apart from the throbbing pain, was the sword in her hand, covered in blood. Her blood.

A cruel cackle came from behind as Alexander stepped out of the shadows.

"Pity, pity..." He said with a devilish smirk, "If you were dead, that blow would have annihilated you for sure."

Lynn felt two strong hands haul her up and throw her down on her aching back as the wound began to close. She cried out in pain.

"I ask for a Crow, I get a Crow, but it is the _wrong_ Crow!" He peered down at her menacingly and their eyes met.

Lynn felt a surge of pure rage, but she was still too numb to attack.

"You..." She said harshly.

Alexander smiled.

"So you do remember," He mused, "That's good...Because I can now RIP YOUR SOUL FROM YOU'RE BEING!"

Lynn finally was able to move herself, and she somersaulted backwards as a dagger pierced the ground where she once lay. She staggered to her feet, and Alex came at her. She tried to stop him, but he was too strong for her. He ended up pinning her sharply against the wall.

"Tell me, my dear...how painful was it TO WATCH?"

As he said this, he roughly took one of his hands from her, and pressed it against her face.

Images started flooding into Lynn's mind. Vivid images of Klaus's death, how Alex tore him apart limb from limb, how they all feasted on his flesh. Then she saw him, like she saw him at the graveyard, the day that Top Dollar attacked. Brutally mangled and reaching for her. She screamed in agony and Amaya seemed to join her in her pain by cawing frantically. It was too much, she burned all over. She was going to die. She _knew_ she was going to die. And then, she called out the only name she could think of at that moment:

"SHADOKAI!"

Eric came to his senses with a gasp. The bird was cawing at him angrily in a state of panic. The Crow knew what was going on. The leader of the Serpents was looking for him. The battle was over...The war had begun.


End file.
